Somebody That I Used To Know
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Tom writes a letter to Max explaining how he feels.
1. Max

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new Hollyoaks fic. I'm missing Max a lot, still, even though its been nearly five years. This might turn into a longer story if I can be bothered to update it, but for now its just a letter from Tom to Max.**

**This is based off of the song Somebody That You Used To Know by Gotye, which is where the title is from and the lyrics at the start. Rates and reviews are appreciated.**

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

_**Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die.**_

_Dear Max,_

_I've always thought about writing to you, even though you'd never read it. So its been nearly five years since that horrendous day when it all ended. When he crashed that car. When you saved me. Sometimes I think that if I close my eyes, everything will change. We'll be sitting in the flat watching TV, you on one side of me, O.B. on the other._

_I miss you so much. I miss waking up in the middle of the night and running through to your room and you making me laugh. I miss it when you'd comfort me when Mandy called me a name or when Holly hit me._

_I don't have anyone any more. Well, I have the Dean-Osbornes, who I live with now, but technically, they aren't my family. Its funny to think that the only relatives I have left don't talk to me any more. I haven't spoken to Cindy or Holly in God knows how long. I haven't had anyone since Steph died._

_It was supposed to be a new start, away from Clare. It was going to be me, you and Steph. A little family, that's what you called it. I haven't even seen O.B. in years. I phoned him last week, and it was almost like old times. But it wasn't, because there wasn't one mention of you or of Steph or of anything that happened. _

_Everything seems to be getting worse. Clare's back now, she kidnapped someone. The police have her, I think, but she nearly killed me. Esther tried to kill herself. I know you have no idea who she is, but I live with her. She got bullied._

_O.B. gave me his number, so I promised to text him. I will, because he's my last connection to you. The guy who killed you is dead now. He committed suicide. He also killed Tina, his sister. Sick. Sick, sick, sick._

_I have nothing else to say, I don't think. Goodbye, Max. I love you. _

_Rest In Peace,_

_Tom._

Tom re-read the letter he had written and and folded it up. He looked for an envelope and slipped it in, writing on it.

_Max Cunningham,_

_Heaven._


	2. OB

**I forgot about this, sorry. I've been contemplating over writing a series of letters Tom writes to people from his past for a few weeks now and I decided to give it a shot, starting with O.B. I might do Clare and Holly and Cindy and Mandy and Steph and his parents and stuff but I'm not sure. Review?**

_Dear O.B._

_Hey, O.B. It feels like forever since I last saw you. Well, technically, it is. It's been since the funeral, so around five years. I wrote Max a letter last week. It was stupid, because he's dead. Hearing those words still stings, even after so long. Any mentions of him is like a punch to the gut._

_He wasn't only my big brother; he was my best friend. He was my hero. He stood by me when I needed him, unlike most of my other siblings. And that's where you came in. I thought you were just Max's goofy friend, but you turned out to be so much more than that. You were my other best friend. And when he was gone, you were the one to help me through it. And Steph. I struggled so much without you when she died._

_I still have one of your t-shirts. It's stupid, because its far too big. It shouldn't even have any sentimental value to me, except it does. And do you know why it does? Because it's the t-shirt I slept in the night Max died. It was the one you gave to me when you were shaking, tears running down your face. It sounds like a story just thinking about it. The speeding car, me standing on the road and Max diving for me. It's scary to think that if he just jumped over to the grass with me, maybe we'd be living together. I was only eight when he died. I was a helpless eight year old that didn't deserve for his best friend to be taken away. I didn't deserve any of them to be taken away from me, yet I had it._

_All of the people at school say they've had a hard life because they're a little poor or their parents split up, but none of them have been through even the tiniest fraction of crap I have. I think the worst part is none of them believe me, and now, I have nobody to back me up. Like, when I was younger and people asked about Mum and Dad or anybody and I told them the truth, they'd say I was lying and Holly would back me up. She's in high school now, besides, she's turned into a right bitch._

_Don't tell her I said that, she'll probably hit me. I really miss you. What's new in your life, that you didn't tell me over the phone? You have a new girlfriend, eh? I have some news. You know Esther that I told you about, and how she liked Tilly? Well, they got together! Sienna called me a pervert and Darren gave me a lecture about Claire from Steps and it was really weird and awkward and she tried to breastfeed Oscar. Nancy's back and she's better than ever! She kicked Sienna out, gladly. That's all I have to say, really. _

_Loads of love,_

_Tommy Boy._

Tom folded the paper, slipped it into an envelope and carefully wrote the address in his best handwriting. He ran to the post office, slipped it into the slot and ran back home within five minutes.

A few days later, he received a text from O.B. _Got ur letter, thanks! x no new gf sadly, but im workin on it, matey. tell darren to go away and ur not a perv. tell the ppl at school to mind their own business. love, o.b._


	3. Lewis

**Hi guys! First off, thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Secondly, the competition crashed and burned. I think I might make a Stendan one, though. I'm not sure. Third and final of all, I got this idea a while ago. For the next few chapters, it'll be letters to alive people, I think, like Cindy and Holly and Mandy, so I'll write their reactions in. Mainly focusing on Holly, though. Enjoy!**

_Dear Lewis,_

_This letter is going to have to be really short, for a few reasons. One, I have to go out and meet some of Frankie's family, because apparently Steph told them about me and they want to meet me. Why they left it for this long baffles me. I just realised you have no idea who I'm talking about, probably. And two, because I can't really say I know you. I mean, I've seen pictures of you and heard stories and I know who you are, but I don't know you at all._

_You were the first person in my life to die. I was only two years old, you know. Two. I don't remember anything about you. Well, there is this one memory, but that's all. I saw Mandy like, two years ago, nearly. In September. When she phoned to tell me she was coming, I asked her if she would bring some stuff in. Pictures, drawings, videos... anything._

_So, she brought a huge box of pictures. There were mostly pictures of Mum and Dad, but you as well. I didn't really need pictures of Max, because I already have loads of them, but she brought them anyway. I just realised that I haven't written down the memory that I have of you._

_Max was sitting on one side of the sofa and Mandy was on the other, and I was plonked right in the middle. They had been arguing loads and screaming at each other, and I remember somehow, I'd managed to get out of my crib and crawled onto the sofa. They hadn't objected, only continued arguing. By this point, though, they were giving each other the silent treatment. Neither wanting to leave first, I was able to stay and observe. I have no idea what they were arguing about._

_And then, just as they were about to kill each other, you storm in. There was a huge grin on your face, and I remember you were laughing the whole way into the house. Max and Mandy both stopped bickering and asked what happened, and you replied with three words. Three simple words that changed it all. _"I'm getting married."

_I don't know anything else about you, but I'm going to ask Cindy some more questions about you. Do you talk to Dad and Max? What about my mum? Does she talk about me? God, I sound crazy. I'm going to go now, I guess._

_Bye, brother that I never knew._

_Love,_

_Tom._


	4. Steph

_**Hi, so this has to be really short because ipod updates always suck. I actually wrote the other version Tom mentions months ago, but oh well. I'm not sure about this one, but hey ho. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Dear Steph,_

_I miss you so much. You were my only thing to smile about after Max died, and then two years later, I've lost you all over again. Cindy nearly got murdered, and I was terrified because I can't lose another sibling, right? Nancy's in jail now, I think. It's Sienna's fault. She's a twisted bitch who can't accept that Darren was happy. Sorry for the language, 'cause I know you'd yell at me for it and stuff, but it's true I hope Max is okay._

_I'm writing a bunch of letters to all of the people I miss, or I've lost. So far I've only done Max, O.B. and Lewis, but I plan on doing loads more. I wrote another 1,000 and something word version of this but I lost it. This one is going to be really short, because I have homework. I'm sure if I dig deeper I can find the other letter. I have a binder with pictures and letters and movie stubs and stupid things we did back then. Nobody knows about it, not even Darren. _

_Anyway, my life's been pretty dull since you left. Nobody's died (that's a lie, Texas did. She was hot. I haven't seen O.B. in years, but I'm planning on taking a trip to London with Esther and Ruby so they can shop soon. I hope you and Max ended up together again. Cheryl went back to ireland with her new husband Nate. I have no other news, sonbye. _

_All my love,_

_Tom. _


End file.
